Contact
by Alienor Gauthier
Summary: Il y a peu de choses qui mettent Reese vraiment en colère. Qu'on maltraite une femme fait partie des rares exceptions. Quelques modifications de mon crû à l'épisode où Reese récupère son badge de Marshal.


**Contact**

Finch connaissait le dossier Reese sur le bout des doigts. Où il avait été, ce qu'il avait fait, quels alias il avait utilisés. Ce qu'il aimait, ce qu'il détestait, son passé, ses projets l'informaticien avait toutes ces informations, et plus encore. Il pouvait sans se vanter dire qu'il savait de John Reese tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir.

Pourtant, rien n'aurait pu le préparer à ce moment.

Reese tourna la tête vers son partenaire et ses yeux étaient plus froids que la glace. Durs, tranchant – mortels. Finch sentit son cœur manquer un battement et se figea comme un petit animal effrayé par les feux d'une voiture.

- Descendez.

Même sa voix n'était plus la même. Le presque chuchotement, chaleureux et intime, avait été remplacé par un souffle d'air sifflant, comme une bise hivernale, coupante, impitoyable.

- Je vous demande pardon ? répondit-il, sa voix plus aigue que d'habitude.

Reese sembla s'assombrir encore et Finch pu presque sentir la tension qui s'amassait en lui, lentement, inexorablement. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle le possède entièrement, modèle sur son visage une expression orageuse, charge ses yeux d'ombre et d'éclairs.

- Laissez l'ordi. Et descendez, répéta Reese lentement, en articulant comme s'il doutait de la capacité de compréhension de Finch. Maintenant.

Son corps réagit de lui-même, comme mu par un instinct de survie animal, et avant d'avoir pu comprendre ce qu'il se passait, Finch se retrouva sur le trottoir, regardant la voiture de son partenaire s'éloigner, le cœur battant dans la gorge.

Impuissant.

POI POI POI POI

- Mr. Reese, que comptez-vous faire exactement ?

- Mettre Sarah hors de sa portée.

- Et ensuite ?

- Jennings a eu sa chance.

A nouveau, ce tranchant glacé sous les mots, comme un couteau contre sa gorge. Finch avala sa salive et tenta de raisonner son partenaire.

- Je ne peux pas vous laisser faire ça, Mr Reese…

- Finch. Vous m'avez engagé pour régler ce genre de choses. Si vous n'aimez pas ma manière de faire, engagez quelqu'un d'autre.

Il y eut un déclic, puis le silence. Inutilement, il l'appela mais seul le silence de la bibliothèque lui répondit.

Reese était hors d'atteinte, de plus d'une manière.

Finch passa une main tremblante sur son visage et regarda sans les voir les écrans d'ordinateur en face de lui où clignotaient le GPS de la voiture du Marshall, et celui de Reese, se rapprochant inexorablement.

_Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Je savais que j'aurais dû le tenir éloigné de cette affaire._

POI POI POI POI

Finch garda un visage impassible quand Reese s'assit à ses côtés sur le banc en pierre, mais intérieurement, une vague de soulagement tellement intense le balaya qu'il se sentit presque trembler. Il réprima l'envie de poser une main sur son bras pour s'assurer que son partenaire était bien réel et non une hallucination venue le torturer pendant que le vrai Reese disparaissait dans la nature, introuvable.

- Je commençais à me demander quand j'allais à nouveau avoir de vos nouvelles, dit-il seulement.

- Saviez-vous ? Pour Jessica ?

Finch sentit son cœur se serrer en entendant la fêlure dans sa voix. Il chercha un moment la bonne réponse, celle qui pourrait guérir la peine, et la culpabilité. Tout ce qu'il trouva fut :

- Ce que je sais, c'est que quoi qu'il se soit passé à New Rochelle, c'était avant que nous ne commencions à travailler ensemble. Aucun de nous n'aurait pu faire quoi que ce soit.

Reese ne répondit rien et Finch regretta amèrement de ne pas être un génie en relations humaines plutôt qu'en informatique. Nathan aurait su quoi dire. Lui, dès qu'il ne s'agissait pas de résoudre un problème de code, il était tellement confus, incertain – inutile.

Il plongea la main dans sa poche et en sorti une carte qu'il tendit à l'homme assis à côté de lui.

- J'aurais dû inclure ceci dans votre cadeau. Ça a dû m'échapper.

Reese tourna et retourna la carte du bout des doigts. Finalement, il leva les yeux vers son employeur et Finch y vit une lueur d'inquiétude, une agitation sous jacente.

- Mr. Reese ?

- Ce que j'ai dit… La dernière fois que nous nous sommes parlés… Je ne le pensais pas, Finch. N'embauchez pas quelqu'un d'autre. J'ai besoin de ce travail. Vous m'avez donné un but, une raison de vivre. Ne me le reprenez pas.

Finch écarquilla les yeux.

- Cette éventualité n'a même pas traversé mon esprit, Mr. Reese.

Un temps.

- J'ai entendu l'appel que la détective Carter à passé à la prison. Je suis désolé d'avoir douté de vous.

- Ne le soyez pas. Je suis un tueur après tout, répondit Reese, platement.

Finch pivota sur le banc pour lui faire face et céda finalement à l'impulsion de le toucher. Posant une main sur son bras et serrant légèrement, il murmura :

- Vous êtes tellement plus que ça, John.

L'ex agent de la CIA sembla pris au dépourvu par la déclaration – déconcerté, embarrassé peut-être ?

- Voulez-vous que je vous conduise à cet appartement maintenant ? proposa Finch en désignant du menton la carte que Reese faisait toujours tourner machinalement entre ses doigts.

Son partenaire hocha la tête et se leva pour gagner la voiture garée un peu plus loin. Raide d'être resté si longtemps dans le froid, l'informaticien le suivit plus lentement, en boitant bas.

POI POI POI POI

Finch regarda son employé faire le tour des lieux, incertain, méfiant. Il sourit légèrement quand il s'enhardit et vérifia que l'appartement ne contenait pas de micros ou de caméras cachés.

- Si je voulais vous espionner, Mr Reese, j'utiliserais les moyens existants, dit-il en désignant la fenêtre où une caméra surveillait le trafic.

- Simple habitude, Finch…

L'ex agent de la CIA vint jeter un coup d'œil au dehors et eut un hochement de tête satisfait en constatant que la vue donnait sur le parc. Impossible pour un sniper de tirer depuis un toit proche. Finch avait pensé à tout.

- J'ai acheté des fournitures simples, dit l'informaticien. Juste le minimum. N'hésitez pas à compléter, ou à remplacer si quelque chose n'est pas à votre goût. Vous êtes chez vous maintenant.

- Il y a longtemps que je n'ai pas eu un endroit que je peux appeler chez moi, médita Reese, parcourant la pièce des yeux. C'est une étrange sensation.

Finch se retint de rouler des yeux.

- Vous vous y habituerez, Mr Reese, ironisa-t-il en boitant vers la sortie. La plupart des gens y parviennent.

Un rire bas lui répondit et après un dernier coup d'œil par dessus son épaule, il ouvrit la porte pour quitter les lieux et laisser son partenaire s'accoutumer à son nouveau foyer.

- Finch.

- Oui ? demanda-t-il en se retournant à demi.

Reese le surprit en l'étreignant un instant avant de reculer en évitant son regard, comme embarrassé par sa propre réaction.

- Merci.

Et d'une certaine manière, Finch sut que ce simple mot concernait tellement plus que l'appartement.

_Merci de m'avoir sauvé la vie, sauvé de moi-même, de m'avoir donné une seconde chance._

- …Je vous en prie, répondit-il gravement. Je vous appellerai quand la machine nous donnera un nouveau numéro.

Reese acquiesça.

* * *

Passez sur mon site ! alienorgauthier*doomby*com (remplacez les * par des points)


End file.
